KotetsuxIzumo What if I Had to Say Goodbye?
by i am gone pals
Summary: AU Kotetsu must move, leaving his best friend, Izumo, behind. But when he leaves right after telling an unsuspected secret, how will Izumo manage to go on without telling him 'I love you too?


"Izumo?" Kotetsu asked from the other room.

"Yeah?" I answered, looking in from my spot at the kitchen.

"….what would you say…if I said…I have to leave?"

I looked at him, instantly freaked out. Kotetsu? Leaving? My Tetsu, the one person always by my side.

"Well?"

It takes me a minute to realize I still haven't responded.

Then it hits me.

'Oh god….he wants an answer. Usually, he just lets me stay quiet….he's really serious.'

I looked down, trying to calm down.

"I don't know…..are you seriously leaving?" I ask, hoping my voice isn't too shaky.

Kotetsu looked away too, then.

"Yeah…" he replied, his voice low. "I'm moving….tomorrow, actually…"

"How long have you known?" I ask, not wanting to be upset, so instead going to mad.

"A w-while…" he mutters. "But….I was scared to tell you…."

I take a step inside the room, looking at him now.

"Why?"

We were best friends. Have been since we met in kindergarten. We've told each other everything, done everything together, we were always know together, always 'Izumo and Kotetsu' or 'Kotetsu and Izumo', never just one of us. ALWAYS. He was my best friend…one of my only friends….he can't be moving!

He talked after a moment. "Sorry…." he muttered, looking down.

I frowned, looking at him. I didn't mean to make him feel bad.

"S'not your fault…" I muttered after a moment.

He smiles a little then, walking over and hugging me.

I hugged him back then. "…..what time tomorrow?" I ask.

"….early morning….this…this is probably the last time I'll see you…."

I looked at the clock, noticing it was 7 already. Well, might as well make the most of our time together.

We spent the rest of the night just goofing off, smiling the whole time. I finally walked home with him about 9:30.

At his door, he turned around.

"Zumo…there's….there's something I want to tell you…"

I looked at him curiously. "What?"

"…." he didn't reply, just stood there for a moment, thinking.

"…I hate to break it to you Tetsu, but we don't exactly have all ni-"

I was cut off when he took a step toward me and kissed me, pulling me close. I didn't know what to do. I didn't like him like that. Did I like him like that? I didn't think I did, but….damn, he kisses good…

He pulled away after a moment and stepped away, looking at the ground.

"Bye Zumo," he muttered before turning around, walking in his house and closing the door.

I didn't sleep much that night, kept up by thought of my best friend…

I didn't think I liked him, but….he was always there for me….he was my best friend…and…I couldn't live without him.

After I decided that, my mind was made. I needed to tell him…I needed to tell him before he left.

At 3 in the morning, I walked out of the house in nothing but my night pants and a jacket.

'He better be grateful, damnit…' I thought as I walked toward his house. I was zoning out, seeing as I had memorized this route long ago.

When I got there, I noticed that there were no cars in the driveway.

'No.'

The lights were out.

'No!'

….they had already left.

'NO! No, he…they…they can't be gone…'

I walked back to my house, dejected, upset.

Laying down on my bed, I just stared at the ceiling.

-Four Years Later-

I sighed, finally happy to get out for break this year. It was finally the end of my second year of collage. I frowned, walking home, trying to ignore the nightmare I had last night. It amazed me how he still haunted my dreams, even after all these years…

You know, I could actually swear that I saw his spiky hair from here.

Wait…..

"Zumo! There you are!"

It was him! Tetsu!

I ran down the road, narrowly avoiding being hit as I recklessly ran across the street, to the from of my apartment complex.

He smiled when I finally got to him, then frowned a little.

"Zumo…last time I saw you….I….I just wanted to appol-"

I cut him off this time, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

He instantly put his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

After a few moments, I pulled away, muttering.

"Idiot…you never gave me a chance to reply."

He smiled then. And nothing else mattered.


End file.
